$f(x) = 5x-3$ $f(5)=$
Solution: To find the value of $f({5})$, we need to substitute ${x}={5}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}f({x})&=5{x}-3\\\\ f({5})&=5\cdot{5}-3\\\\ &=25-3\\\\ &=22\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $f(5)=22$